


Be My Valentine

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sana wonders why she never gets asked to be a person's Valentine.





	Be My Valentine

February 14 is a day set apart from the rest of the year as a wonderous time to express love. Generally in most places, this is commonly shown with things like flowers or sweets or cheesy Hallmark cards... but at JYP, it's shown in one distinctive way: a personal performance dedicated to the person of your choosing.

Legend has it that it all began when a male student tried wooing a teacher using the founder's song "Honey" dressed in his signature see-through pants (which ironically ended up getting him expelled for indecent exposure)... But nonetheless, whether made-up or not, it was now the backstory to the school's Valentine tradition in confessing in very big and theatrical ways.

And not surprisingly, no one really opposed this convention since their school was specifically for the arts; it was what they specialized in and what they were passionate about. In fact, every year at least a third of the student population would willingly participate (with serenades being the most popular method due to the high amount of singers). People seemed kind of excited to do this big gesture too despite the evident risks of rejection and (sometimes public) humiliation behind it.

Which brings us to Minatozaki Sana's pressing problem of this specific day.

No one has ever dedicated a performance to her and asked her to be their Valentine and it was honestly bruising her ego.

"God, even that guy named after the Flinstone's character got asked this year and I haven't. I'm truly hurt," she whines.

"Really? Did Mina do ballet for him again?"

The mentioned girl indignantly huffs at Jeongyeon's teasing. "I lost a bet one time and no one can ever let it go."

She snickers as she recalls that awkward and hilarious moment, before she addresses Sana with an unempathetic drawl, "Anyway its not like you've ever given one out yourself or like you're into anyone to feel bummed out about it. What's the big deal?"

"The deal is that I'm popular and pretty so naturally I should be getting a lot of them. But I'm not which is making me think I'm not popular and pretty."

Jeong holds back the urge to punch her friend as she rolls her eyes. "That's something Nayeon would say and it's giving me hives."

"Nayeon...? Jeongyeon, can we not focus on your love life right now? I'm seriously having an identity crisis and I'm not in the mood."

Mina giggles at Jeong turning bright red and going into denial mode. Rightful karma.

Before the blonde can retaliate, Momo interrupts by joining them for lunch at their table.

The dancer takes her expected place glued next to Sana's side and gets filled in on the situation. However, Jeong forms a mischievous little grin on her face after watching them for a while (what this often meant was ensuing trouble).

"So you seriously don't know why no one has ever done that for you?"

"Nope."

"Hmm... for starters, tell me what you and Momo are doing right now."

"Eating?"

"Eating how?"

"Er, with chopsticks?" The duo share a confused glance to where this conversation was going and Jeong looks half-amused as she watches Sana notice some sauce already on Momo's mouth which she then proceeds to wipe off. Afterwards, Momo directly feeds her a watermelon cube she doesn't like on her tray after separating the seeds because she knows Sana doesn't eat those.

"'I'm talking about you guys disgustingly feeding each other and cleaning each other and probably doing other weird shit like picking each other's noses."

"Hey, we don't pick each other's-" Sana starts to protest but then stops herself. "Wait Momo, remember that time I had to do that because you got both of your hands stuck inside Pringles and your nose was itching?"

Mina almost chokes on a piece of lettuce and Jeongyeon makes a face. She didn't even want to bother inquiring how a person could possibly get their left and right hand encased in two snack containers at the same time to the point of not being able to take it out... but somehow she wasn't surprised with it coming from TweedleDee and TweedleDum.

"I'm a true friend huh," Sana boasts.

"No," is the annoyed response she gets. "You only did that because you owed me for that time I helped you wax your-"

"Don't! Don't finish that sentence," Jeong rubs at her temples, already thinking her idea was backfiring on her.

"What? I was just going to say legs." Momo blinks.

Jeong pushes forward. "Nonetheless, stuff like that gives people the wrong idea."

"What wrong idea?"

"That you two are a couple."

Momo scrunches her nose. "Gross."

"Gross!? What do you mean? You'd be lucky to date me."

"Fine, give me a lifetime of bad luck."

Sana gasps and then glares at her. "As if I'd want to date you either! I can't believe people think I'm with a slob like you and no one told me 'til now."

Mina has the decency to look sheepish at their obviously joking repertoire. "In our defense, it didn't seem important. I mean, it wasn't affecting you guys or anything."

"Yeah, Momo still got those confessions from Kei and Ten."

"Yeah... Hey wait! Hold on. If people think we're dating, why does Momo still get Valentine proposals and I don't. It doesn't make sense."

"Because no one with a beating heart and morals would try to steal Momo's girlfriend but we can't say the same for you."

Sana's self-esteem was being put through the ringer right now but she does acknowledge how true the statement was. She did have her fair share of haters. "You're right..." she groans. "How do I fix this?"

Jeong feels like she just secured her prey after hours of hunting - the tasty flesh encased in the gaps between her teeth. "I have the perfect solution."

She smirks. "Perform for Momo and have her reject you for everyone else to see."

•

Although initially repulsed by the idea, Sana warms up to the plan by the end of lunch through avid persuasion. She even decides on a performance - that cooking/spring roll skit she used for her school audition that got her in but a tweaked version where she makes the person a heart shaped bento. It'd be really effective since Momo would never turn down good food.

She figures the embarrassing aspect wouldn't be too bad and she'll end up getting a lot of attention (the sympathetic kind and whatnot). But she feels a little off, like something wasn't right or quite there.

Still, she was ready to go through with it because she was too far in to give it up and now she was preparing for it in the empty home ec classroom.

"Hey Momo, how are you going to turn me down?"

"Easily." The brunette was currently watching her crack eggs from a chair as she ate some candy a group of freshmen gave her.

Sana clicks her tongue and stomps her foot. "Be serious and try acting it out for me. I want us prepared."

Momo gives her an eye-roll. "No."

"Really? Is that it? C'mon, put more pa-zazz into it. Really drive it home."

"No, I mean I don't want to be part of this. I don't even know why you're doing all of this in the first place."

"I told you and everyone else already. I just want to be confessed to like I deserve and for that to happen people need to stop thinking we're an item."

"Why do you want that so bad though?" Momo's used to her best friend's antics but this one felt too peculiar... even for her. It's not like people didn't like her or didn't flirt with her or didn't ask her out (granted it was by creepy strangers outside of school who didn't think she was taken). But what was so important about Valentine's Day that she had to bend over backwards for it?

She gives out a frustrated moan. "Because I do. Can you stop interrogating me and just cooperate?"

"I said no. You could just feed me that lunch box instead of wasting it for some dumb show and we could spend the rest of the day like we usually do with a movie or something."

Sana stops what she's doing to scoff at her. "Dumb? You're dumb. Why don't you just leave if you think that way."

Momo lets out a humph and makes a move to leave but halts at the doorway. As expected, her need to immediately resolve negative tension with others made it impossible for her to just go with the things the way they were now. She looks adorably apologetic as she twiddled her thumbs. "Look, I'm sorry for saying it's dumb. That was mean. I'm just... I'm just not getting this."

"I'm sorry too." Sana can't help but automatically forgive her simply for those puppy dog eyes she has on her face but she can't give her the explanation she wants.

Essentially, her real problem was that Valentine's Day made her feel unbearably lonely and pathetic but admitting why that was would give too much away. It would unravel everything she's kept so hard to suppress for years now and she wasn't ready for all of that.

"I want to feel wanted by someone ok?" is what she goes with. 

There's a pregnant pause in the air before Momo murmurs, "Someone or anyone?"

To this, Sana opens and closes her mouth ano then goes back to frying eggs and slicing carrots.

Her lack of an answer eventually gets Momo to leave and Sana watches her retreating back until she can't see her anymore.

Why couldn't she say it?

•

Later that day, as Sana is gathering the nerve to enact the whole thing with the aid of Jihyo's last-minute substitution - she feels a hand grab her by her wrist as she turns a corner into a hallway.

She can barely yelp before she gets pulled into a nearby room. Inside, the dark and quiet atmosphere only further sends her into panic mood. 

Seconds later, she gets pushed into a chair of some sort and her heart is still beating extremely fast when dim lights come on and a shadow of a figure starts moving in front of her.

Music - which she can recognize as Ariana Grande's "Greedy"(?) - starts playing and it takes her another minute before she registers that a girl is dancing before her.

The movements feel oddly familiar to her but what she notices the most is how fluid the stranger was in executing them. She can tell by the sway of her hips, rotation of her arms and the added unique choreo that she was talented (and also well-endowed with a good figure but that was neither here or there).

Super, super talented.

And that's when it clicks.

"Momo?"

She gets it correct as the music fades, the performance ends, and the lights fully turn on to reveal the disheveled brunette slightly panting there.

"Consider this your first Valentine's proposal, Minatozaki Sana. And unlike yours, this one's genuine."

She's shell-shocked. "G-genuine?"

"Yes, genuine. If ridiculous things like this matter to you then I'll do them for you because I want you to know that I actually do want you and I don't want you to want anyone else the way I do." Momo starts blushing. "A-and I'm taking this scary step right now because I hate seeing you act like a sad mess but also because I think maybe you might want me too."

Sana, again, takes a minute to register this confession before a face-splitting smile forms unlike any she's ever given.

Afterwards, she practically tackles Momo to the floor with a kiss that leaves both of them feeling weightless and tingly and like Cupid mistakeningly shot them with love arrows despite them already being so foolishly into each other.

"I do want you."

The vulnerable expression on her face is only a memory now as Momo beams with relief and glee. "One last thing to do then. Be my Valentine?"

"On one condition."

Momo blinks. "What?"

"I perform for you next year."

"Uh sure. You want to do that spring roll thing or something?" She laughs.

Sana bites her bottom lip and seductively whispers. "I was thinking a lap dance or... a strip tease?"

Momo gulps, eyes widening comically. "Oh."

Boy, this brand new relationship was going to be a hell of a ride.


End file.
